


Elementals

by sammie_greene



Category: Original Work
Genre: Earth, Elementals, Elements, F/F, F/M, Fire, M/M, Nature, Water, air, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_greene/pseuds/sammie_greene
Summary: Once upon a time, there were six goddesses, with their own kingdom’s, all existing in harmony. Each worked with the others to flourish, Water provided the plants and animals of the lands to grow, Fire provided heat, Nature provided the forests and animals of the land, Earth gave the mountains, valleys and the moon to rise, Air gave the gentle breezes through the world and helped the sun to rise, and Soul kept them all at peace. Without even one of them, the world would be in tarnish.





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time, there were six goddesses, with their own kingdom’s, all existing in harmony. Each worked with the others to flourish, Water provided the plants and animals of the lands to grow, Fire provided heat, Nature provided the forests and animals of the land, Earth gave the mountains, valleys and the moon to rise, Air gave the gentle breezes through the world and helped the sun to rise, and Soul kept them all at peace. Without even one of them, the world would be in tarnish.

And it all started with Fire. She was wandering the plains of Nature when an unfamiliar sight beheld her. Fire pushed through the leaves of ferns to see Soul, lying on the ground, her silvery blood surrounding her purple dress.

Fire let out a blood-curdling scream, alerting her lover, Water, who came as soon as she could. The couple later informed the rest of the goddesses about the fate of their friend. That night the five of them gathered at Soul’s favorite stargazing point to burn her body.

The five remaining goddesses spent the next few sun and moon cycles in mourning until Fire and Air began to question how exactly Soul… perished. You see, gods cannot be killed like mortals. It takes specific weapons, weapons very few mortals would have access to. Weapons gods would have easy access to.

Nature would have been the most obvious. Soul was killed in  _ her _ land after all. So Air and Fire began to slowly distance themselves from her, which is slightly difficult when there are few mortals and even fewer goddesses. But the pair of friends managed to separate themselves, somewhat.

Through the next few millennia, tensions rose between the goddesses. Even Fire and Water, the once perfect couple, fought more and more. Air and Fire stayed close throughout the millennium but even drifted apart as the continents drifted, as they were now called.

Once Pangea had completely separated, so were all the goddesses, as they weren’t able to travel far from their own nation. Each was stuck on their own space, Nature was in North America, and Earth in South America, a couple hundred years later, and they started to date, as they were the two that could actually see the other. The other three weren’t as lucky, however; Fire had Australia, cut off completely from the rest, Air had Asia, and Water had Africa.

The five goddesses had survived, and within the past two hundred years, began to integrate into human culture, rather than watching from afar. And soon enough, the twenty-first century rolled around, leaving the goddesses fully integrated with humans, kind of.

 


	2. Apona's Big Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Apona, a pretty chill person. She likes the color black, being "emo", and long walks on the beach. She's also the goddess of Fire, just so ya know...

Apona rolled out of bed, rubbing her eyes. It wasn’t like she could actually sleep, but meditation was close enough to it. Also coffee. Coffee and alcohol. And obviously, it was inappropriate for a goddess to drink, but hey, not like it’ll kill her. She wandered ‘round her apartment looking aimlessly for her phone. It was a miracle Apona could find anything in her hellhole of an apartment. Finally, she found it, wedged between the couch and the floor. Apona sighed and checked the temperature for that day. 20 degrees, cold, for her at least.

As much as Apona wanted to say that she was always warm, being the goddess of Fire and all, she couldn’t. It was one of the reasons, she thought at least, she could easily touch hot things, she was always freezing. And it had worked well when she and Water were still together. Fire and Water, yet Apona was always cold, and Water always hot, which lead to plenty of puns.

And suddenly, tears ran down Apona’s face thinking of her lost love, her best friends, and the dead. The six of them never had a family, but they had each other. And maybe, if they had tried a little harder to stay together, they wouldn’t have been separated.

It took a moment, but with deep breathing and some use of fire, Apona soon looked like her normal self. With a snap of her fingers, she had changed into her normal attire, at least for the past decade or so. Black. It went well with her red-tipped hair. Also her normal makeup, which resembled what the mortals were calling “emo”, or “goth”. Name aside, she liked it, Apona felt like it fit her personality and… horrific past.

With her day set before her, Apona set out to the “hot” outdoors of Australia, where she was stranded. She walked to her black Honda, setting out for Perth, only a couple of miles from her small apartment.

As she drove, Apona could see every little thing of Australia if she focused hard enough, part of her godly powers. That’s how she used to look at everything, from afar. Of course, not on Pangaea, on Pangaea everything was perfect. A haven of sorts. Lush forests, and freshwater. Now it was all ruined, pollution everywhere. It caused havoc worldwide. Of course, Apona’d be here long after humanity would die out, and the continents would collide again, where, hopefully, she’d meet up with her lover and family.

Soon, she arrived at the outskirts of Perth and prepared to drive to the ocean. It was a long drive, but worth it to see the creation of her love.

After a couple hours drive, finally, Apona arrived at the ocean, to see the waves crash and retreat repeatedly on the burning sand. Luckily, she had woken up around one, and now the sun was setting. Air’s work. Even after all these years, it was beautiful. Nothing could ever be this beautiful.

Apona sat there for hours and hours, waiting for the moon to come into her view. And soon it did, Earth’s work. This could perhaps compete with the sun. But the sun made the whole sky turn so many beautiful colors.

She remembered creating the sun with Air, what fun that had been. Unfortunately, Apona would never be able to help it rise or set. But she didn’t mind, it was fun to watch the sun rise and set.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her daydreaming to focus on the water. It continuously splashed against the land, taunting her to come closer. And she did, with careful steps, Apona made her way to the sea. The water almost felt hot against her cool skin, reminding her of Water. Her warm embraces, her hot lips trailing dow-

“Hey lady! Whatcha ya doin’?” A voice rang through the quietness of the landscape, ruining the mirage for her.

Apona spun around, ready to tell off the mortal, to mind their own business, but saw a child. “My apologies, child. I was merely looking at the water. Whatever are you doing here?” It was always fun to be around children, she could appear more mystical than with older folk.

“You talk funny,” the child laughed, getting closer to the goddess. “Why is that?” Apona shrugged, then turned back to the sea.

“You never answered my question… would you like me to get you back to your family?” The kid didn’t say anything, but soon there was a splash. The kid had gotten into the water. It had to be freezing for a human child.

Apona quickly turned to see the kid wading toward her, and she rushed forward, swooping up the child. “It is not safe this late for children to be out. May I bring you back to your family?”

The kid, nodding clung to Apona, for some reason. She had to be freezing, right? No, because she was using her powers, just a bit to make her seem warmer.

After a moment or two, the human and goddess were back on dry land, both seemingly magically dry. Which definitely confused the kid. “How am I dry miss?”

Apona smiled at the child, “Magic hun, now where do you live?”

With that, Apona walked the kid back to their house, still unaware of who the kid was. The two walked for half an hour before the goddess stopped. “Kid,” she said, dropping the mystical thing, “Where are your parents…”

And the kid didn’t respond. Were they dead? Abandoned them? “I don’t know,” said the quiet voice of the child, “they told me to run as far and as fast as I could. So I ran to my favorite place, the beach.”

Oh god. This kid’s parents were dead. Or damn near close to it. “Miss? Are you alright?” This poor child had no one. Apona knew sure of that, she could feel a large fire nearby. Quickly, the goddess grabbed the kid and ran to where the fire was. Two bodies on stretchers, police, firemen. Dead, the parents were dead.

“Honey, what’s your name?” Apona asked, trying to choke back tears as she faced the kid away from the fire.

“Bella! But you can call me Bee! That’s what mama and daddy call me, and you seem like mama…”

Bella listed more reasons of why Apona reminded her of her mom for a good minute before she picked up the kid again. “Bee, would it be alright if you were to stay with me for a while? Your parents’ aren’t well now.”

Bee’s face dropped, and tears welled in her eyes, “Mama and Daddy aren’t ok? Where are they?”

“They’ll be fine eventually, they’re in a good place now.” This poor kid. No parents, no family, Bella couldn’t live with a goddess! Definitely not in her small apartment. Well, she could always get a larger one or even a house… but that’s ridiculous, she’s a literal goddess, and Bella’s just a small child! Bee was pretty sweet though, but it would never work…

 


	3. Nature Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up on the roll call are Ela and Ilana, the Nature and Earth Goddesses. Unfortantely, they are busy at the moment, and can't reach us here. Maybe our next contestants will...

Ela woke with a start at the sound of her alarm. She took a moment to breath, before turning off the alarm, so as not to wake her wife. As slowly and quietly, as she could, Ela attempted to get out of bed.

Which ended up with her face down on the floor, blankets piled on top of her, and laughter from her wife. The couple stayed like that for ten minutes, before Ilana helped her wife off the ground. “Happy anniversary sweetheart,” Ilana said, looking up at her wife.

“Happy anniversary, sorry to wake you, I was trying to sneak out to make breakfast.”

Ilana threw her head back laughing, “Well… I could go back to sleep and you could still make me breakfast?”

Ela looked down at her wife adoringly, “Whatever you want babe. I love you so much.”

“Mm, love you too.”

After a couple more minutes of hugging and light kisses, Ilana went back to sleep, and Ela got cooking.

Cooking had been a good distraction over the years for her. Never needing to worry about her wife or herself, just what ingredient she needs and how much of it. Flour, sugar, vanilla, some bananas, other normal pancake things.

Soon the smell of pancakes and coffee wafted through the house, reluctantly dragging Ilana to the kitchen, where her wife was spinning ‘round the kitchen wearing a white “Kiss the Chef” apron.

“Morning babe,” Ilana grunted, sitting down at the island, mug in hand, waiting for coffee.

“Good morning!” Ela chirped, pouring coffee into her light green mug.

Ilana chuckled, “After all these years I still have no idea how you manage to be so happy in the mornings.”

“Practice hun, now you want some coffee with that creamer?” Ilana snapped out of her thoughts to see her mostly creamer filled mug.

She chuckled awkwardly, “Whoops, I mean not like I’m regretting it, the more creamer the better I say… right?”

Ela giggled at her wife, “Sure hon. The pancakes will be a moment more, just give me a sec.” Ela turned back around to continue cooking as Ilana looked over the counter to stare at her wife’s hips move to the music.

After a moment of watching, Ela turned back around, just in time to see Ilana look down at her mug. “Shame on you ‘lana, we’re  _ goddesses _ , you should know better.”

“Not what you said last night El,” The Nature goddess said through her laughter.

“Your mum.”

Ilana laughed once more, “What are you? Five years old?”

“Nope,” Ela said, coming behind her wife and picking her up into her arms, “I’m much, older than you could possibly know.”

“Is that so,” Ilana asked with a smile on her lips.

The Earth goddess nodded, then placed a plate before Ilana. “Boom. I’d call that a millennium or two worth of evidence if I do say so myself.” Ela and her wife burst into laughter, before settling down to eat breakfast.

Though the Earth and Nature goddess had been stranded on the Americas together, they decided to make the best of the situation, and had gotten hitched around the 1500’s, dressing Ela as a guy, so they could actually get married. It was small, obviously as none of their family could even get to them but fun. Their honeymoon lasted like a couple hundred years, exploring forests down in South America, and admiring the beaches.

After a couple hundred years they retired in a small house in Florida. Nice weather, hot and rarely cold, beaches, everything they’d need for as long as they liked. Probably as long as the continents stayed apart.

The couple enjoyed their breakfast together, waiting for the day the continents would collide, that’d be the day their family was together again, not separated worldwide. Not even being able to share a phone number or a username on some social media. Not like one of the others had posted “Fire, Goddess of Fire” somewhere online. Though that might have been something Air would’ve done.

The day continues on like any other the couple may have had, scanned the ground (literally) for any elemental magic which had been used on any land of the Americas in the past twenty four hours. The one different thing of that day was the fantastic dinner Ilana had been planning for months.

When it was time to surprise her wife, Ilana lead the Earth goddess to the beach of Panama. She had made sure the area was clear early with some godly powers.

An area was cleared with fairy lights strung up on poles, a plethora of forget-me-not flowers thrown about. In the center laid a picnic basket, busting open with breads and cheese, remicent of the old days on Pangaea. Ela nearly cried when she saw the set up.

“Oh my god, Lana, I love you so much,” She cried, throwing her arms around the Nature goddess. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”


	4. Here Comes Air!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Air likes to fly, her son, Thomas, and her husband, Daniel. They live comfortably in a two story house, which may be going on the market soon, depending on whether or not Air tells them her secret.

It’s hard to live on your own, especially as a goddess. It gets very lonely after a while. Even when you do have a husband, it’s still hard. Because he’s mortal and will die soon, not for him, but for you. And there’s no way to turn him immortal because your friend who died and a long time ago was the only one to have spells, and when she died, they all disappeared.

So, it’s lonely as a goddess. But things change, you learn to enjoy the other simpler things of life, the small things, the flowers on your way home from the store, the white, puffy, clouds floating ‘round in the Air, electricity, the list goes on, and on, and on.

The goddess of Air was mostly alone, she didn’t really have anyone for the longest time. Which was odd as she’d been the most social out of her family. Until she met a man, Matt. Matt became her everything, she lived more than anything in the world. And he did the same. Matt didn’t know though, he could never know, because as he grew old and gray, she stays young, her smiling still lighting up the room.

So when she found out she was pregnant, she fled. She ran away to the forest, attempting to raise her child on her own. Would the child have any powers? Would they be immortal? As Air panicked through the months, another man found her, Lucas. And Lucas was so sweet, he cared for her and her unborn child, fed her, gave her clothing.

And that’s where everything went wrong. Because Lucas did not love her, he tricked her, hit her, but still cared. Told her that it was for her own good, women shouldn’t have any power in a household, that was the man’s job. Every night Air crowd herself to sleep, she had no name, Lucas wouldn’t allow her one. Just Air, “‘cause that’s what’s in your head,” Lucas would say.

As the months dragged on and her child was born, Air came to a sudden realization, if she stayed here much longer, Lucas would kill this child. Not thinking straight, Air did the most logical thing she could do, send her child away. Away from Lucas, where he’d never be able to hurt her kid again.

And the next morning when the sun rose and Lucas couldn’t find his child, “not yours,” he told her, “that creature is mine”, oh he was mad. He was more than mad, he was furious. He was worse than Air had ever seen him, he kicked, punched, and threw things at her, all while screaming profanities. No one would be able to find her this deep in the woods.

But someone did, a hunter that’d been hinting and angry about all the racket scaring away his prey. When the police finally came, Air was unconscious on the floor, barely able to breathe through her broken ribs. Though she was a goddess and immortal, that doesn’t mean she can’t be hurt, of course, it’s a quick process for her, only a few days or less, but painful nonetheless.

After about five days, a nurse entered the room to her newest patient, excited to talk to her, only to find an empty hospital bed and the scent of morning dew in the air. For the next couple of decades, Air went from town to town, attempting to find something, her child, Matt? Anything but Lucas or those horrid woods.

However, in the early 2000s, Air met someone at a clinic. A young man willing to help her look for her kid, Daniel. Soon after, they began to date, and sometime around the mid-2010s, they were married. No kids, not after her other child, but they adopted, loving him as much as they would have loved their own.

Air, now Stella, had had it rough, being separated from her family, leaving the love of her life, leaving her child, being abused through so much of her pregnancy, wandering for decades without a purpose or much of a will to live, but now she had Daniel and their son, Thomas. Her entire life had led up to these precious moments, laughing with her son and husband, waking up without having to worry about what she was going to eat that day. It was, perfect.


	5. Time To Wave Goodbye!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai has a bit of difficulty finding where she fits in this world, but don't worry, her friend Cameron is here to help!

Walking the beaches at night had become a past time for Kai. The beaches of Africa were hot, but it never bothered her too much, she was always too hot for anything, sticking to thinner and less clothes than others, even if it was colder than normal.

The water was also also cool, especially at night, reminding the Water goddess of her lost love. God, they had been the perfect couple, rarely fought, were each other's best friend, just, perfect.

But with Soul’s passing, everything had gone wrong, even their powers were depleting, slowly, but surely running dry. Maybe in a couple hundred million years they’d only be immortal. At least then they’d all be together again, joined once again on the reformed Pangaea.

Sometimes Kai wondered if Fire had moved on, and forgotten about her, leaving her old life behind. Deep down she knew that Fire was far too loyal to even consider that, but the thought made Kai feel like leaving it all, finding one of those damn godly weapons and end it all.

But then she’d remember the cool nights where she and Fire would just cuddle and gaze at the stars, and everything would be alright again, those nagging thoughts pushed behind walls.

Sometimes, when Kai visited the water, she imagined Fire doing the same, wherever she was, sitting on the beach, looking at the stars like they did so long ago.

And eventually, Kai would go back “home”, a hut in the parts of the uninhabited jungle, surrounded by only wild animals and the trees. It was peaceful, until of course it was cut down late one night while she was out star-gazing. Now she lived near a normal human village, but close enough to the sea, rarely seeing humanity.

Late one night in the late nineties, Kai spotted something at the water’s edge, a boat. Of course she helped the man there, who was dying of starvation and dehydration. She took the man in for many months who introduced himself as Cameron.

The two got to know each other eventually, and slowly Kai began to consider this man her “best friend” as was the term nowadays.

Cameron always said that he loved everything about her, her strange foreign accent, her long curly brown hair, her everything. And Kai would blush and push the man away jokingly, before he pulled her in close, making her a bit uncomfortable, but hey, friends are supposed to push you out of your limits, or so she’d been told.

As the nineties turned into the 2000s, Kai often found herself being put off by Cameron, who was now living with her, “a normal sign of friendship after this many years” he told her, after asking her if he could move in.

One night was very odd, the friends were curled up on a couch, watching some Christmas movie, Cameron turned to her very slowly, and began to climb on top of her. Kai felt more uncomfortable than she’d ever been in her very long life. What was he doing? Was this what long term friends did?

He whispered in her ear, saying the awful things he’d do to her, when she pushed him off with her inhuman strength. She shivered, curling up on the couch, huddled in her blanket. This, this was not right, not what she wanted.

And then Cameron began to complain, complain about how he had this right, she’d  _ definitely _ been into him, she was just being a bitch now, and how’d she even throw him off of her? He’s definitely much stronger than her.

As he bitched about how awful she’d been to him, she began to push him out the door, before slamming the door behind him and locking it.

Kai fell to the floor in tears. What was she doing? She’d been an awful goddess, an awful  _ human _ . She felt violated, how could she had been so blind? She hadn’t even visited the ocean in a year or so, she missed Fire, she missed her love and her family.

After an hour of sobbing on the ground, Kai picked herself up, grabbing her best outfit, a red tank top and jean shorts, for whatever reason.

When she opened the door cautiously, Cameron was gone, several rocks at the base of the door. She groaned, and ran to the ocean. Kai ran and ran and ran. She ran until her breath and tears were gone, only whoops of joy.

She took an unneeded breath of air, and dove into the ocean, straight off a cliff. Kai sunk like a rock, swimming between her creations, staying hours, after days, after weeks down in the ocean until she felt like her old self again. Eventually, after a very long time, a couple of years at least, the water goddess emerged, her hair perfectly dry and curled, a smile on her lips.

Kai was going to do whatever she could do to find her goddamn family, whatever it took, however long it took, she was going to find them.


	6. What's That Goddess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello? Hello? Please, anyone, i need you to listen-"  
> "It's so hard out here-"  
> "I can't-"  
> "H-l-"  
> "Pl-as-"

Antarctica was cold. It was very cold, Fire would like it here. No people, no warmth, just ice and snow, and the occasional animal thrown into the bunch.

Of course, it wasn’t that bad as a goddess, just very, very cold. Why humans would  _ ever _ come up here for “fun”. For “science”, was beyond her. It was miserable up? Down maybe? Down here. It sucked.

For a while she had a friend/pet penguin and he was pretty cool to be around, until he died twenty years later, his kids were cool though.

So that’s how the goddess lived without going crazy, penguins. Which may seem insane to those that hear it, but it’s the truth, penguins are what kept this goddess from going crazy. They were her only company in a cold, deserted tundra.

As the years turned into decades, into centuries, into a couple millennium, the goddess grew lonely, longing for some comfort besides goddamn penguins.

It wasn’t until a hundred million years later the goddess met her first human, a man called Ernest, with a couple of other men, who only saw her briefly.

Ernest however, seemed intrigued with this mystery woman who visited them only at night. Eventually about a year later, the goddess introduced herself, scaring the shit out of Ernest.

The two became friends over Ernest’s last year there, even though he couldn't tell any of his companions about the mysterious woman visiting him every night. As his expedition came to an end, the goddess stopped seeing him, only coming to him every once or twice a week, rather than every night.

The last night of his expedition, the goddess came to him one last time, smiling sadly as they two friends talked. And eventually they left, and she was left alone, again.

Though as the years passed, more and more explorers came, though the goddess would never interact with them, not wanting to get close to anymore humans.

And eventually it was the twenty-first century. The era of technology and soon to be chaos. The goddess stayed in solitude, huddling next to penguins, the descents of the one she had met so long ago. It was almost funny, penguins were her only friend, penguins. What was she doing?

The years passed, and the goddess heard rumors of another expedition, from the penguins. Just two this time, two women. Which was odd, normally at least one male came along, but hey, what did she know, she’d been living on this stupid continent for millennia.

The next couple of months, she managed the avoid the explorers, gazing at them from a distance. Until she messed up.

She was “stalking” them, as was the term nowadays, when she slipped on some ice, alerting the two women of her presence.

Great, now she was going to have to explain what she was doing up here with no protective clothing. The women approached her cautiously, whispering between themselves. “Fire?” The one called out, “Is that you?”

Fire? Why would she be calling out fo- Oh. Oh no. Oh no no no no no. Please god no. They weren’t supposed to find her, he made sure that they wouldn’t. She was supposed to live here, until she could either find a godly weapon or the others were dead. How’d they even get here? Were the rest here? Fire obviously wasn’t, but Nature? Earth? Water definitely, she of course would be looking for her lover, and maybe Air?

Soul was frozen, unsure of what to do, they’d recognize her for sure if they got closer, and she couldn’t use her powers, that’d be a sure giveaway, and she sure as hell couldn't pretend to be human, she was wearing only her purple dress, and running would be worse, Air would most definitely catch up to her, using the wind to her advantage.

So Soul sat there, as her old family, no, friends came closer. They could never, would never forgive her. She betrayed them all. Pretended to be dead, and fled. She caused everything, technically even Pangaea to break up and for the barriers to be set. So she couldn’t do anything but sit and wait. Wait for the crushing disappointment of her friends when they discovered who it was, hidden in Antarctica, hidden from the world, hidden from them.

“Fire? Babe? It’s alright, I’m here. Air is too, we’re getting you out of here, out of this hellhole.” Soul still said nothing, just kneeled on the ground, having her bangs cover her face. “Fire?”

A sob erupted from her, what was she doing, she was sure to be killed once they found out. “Fi- Soul? Soul? Oh my god, oh my god,” Air burst into tears, rushing to their friend, giving her a bone crushing hug. “We thought you were dead, we thought, you  _ were _ dead. How are you alive?”

“I’m sorry,” Soul whispered, realizing, finally, the pain she had caused. The pain that caused her friends to become furious with her, “I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean, I was…”

“It’s alright,” Fire comforted her, joining the group hug, “It’s fine. All that matters is that you’re alive now, and half of us are together again.”

Soul nodded slowly, gulping for air, “Ho- how’d you even get off your continent, I thought we were all separate, I mean, I’ve tried to get out of here, and I haven’t…”

“Well, on Stella’s continent, well actually continents, she got both Europe  _ and _ Asia! How unfair is that, oh and Air’s name is Stella now, and mine is Kai, isn’t that  _ crazy _ ? We have names! Like huma-”

Stella laughed, “Dude, calm down. Just explain how you found me, then how we got here.”

Kai nodded seriously, “Got it, well I spent like two or three years underwater, after…  _ something _ . Anyway, afterwards I was looking all over Africa for a godly weapon or  _ something _ , when I found this tiny little strip of land connecting Africa and Asia. So obviously, I crossed it. And after the  _ longest _ time, I found Stella! She has a family,  _ and _ a kid, isn’t that nuts? A kid! Any-who, I told her about my plan, to find  _ something _ that would free the goddesses from their own continent, so we’ve done Africa, Asia,  _ and _ Europe, and now Antarctica! Man, humans do like their ‘A’s’.”

Stella and Soul looked at Kai for another moment, before moving on. “So yeah,” said Stella, “Next we’re going to the America’s, Kai’s itching to find Fire, you wanna come?”

It was an obvious answer, of course she wanted to go, Soul wanted to get off this damn continent, rid of the penguins that kept annoying her. But, would everyone else forgive her? Kai and Stella did pretty quickly, but would Nature? Would Earth? Would Fire?

“Yes, I want to get off this goddamn continent. It’s too cold, and there’s only penguins. Fire might like it here…”

Kai nodded excitedly, “Yeah! That’s why we went here first! I figured she’d be here, she wasn’t obviously, but we found you! So, do you have a ‘human’ name?”

No, not officially, but there was that name that Ernest always called her, and the penguins did too… “Uh, yeah. Linh.”


	7. And Apona Comes Back To The Story...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee has now become Apona's daughter, sorry to those who wanted to be adopted by Apona, she can only handle one kid at a time.

Apona was screwed. She knew this of course the first time the child, now know as Bee, was at her front door, crying about her new foster parents. It wasn’t that she hated the girl, quote the opposite, and that was the problem. She just cared too much for this kid, this poor kid with no parents, no family. And maybe that’s why Apona likes this kid so much, Bee reminded her of herself.

Which is why every time Bee came running to her door, tears staining her cheeks, Apona always let her in, made her cocoa, which was something Apona had never had before, and sat the kid down to watch a movie or play a game.

Eventually after a year of this, Apona decided to adopt. Adopt this child always came to her without fail, adopt an orphan. Adopt an orphan that accident has called her mom before. An orphan that was soon to be part of her family.

Once Apona had actually adopted her, she immediately panicked. What was she doing? She was a  _ goddess _ ! This girl was human, she’d die soon, and Apona would be alone again, alone in Australia, going to the ocean alone.

Though, it did work out in the end. Bee was homeschooled by Apona about the world, and history in particular. It was amazing. She bought a larger apartment, closer to the ocean, with three bedrooms, one for her, one for Bee, and another for… something.

Bee eventually grew to love the ocean and the nightly visits there, though not in the way Apona did, for different reasons. She appreciated it for Apona, as it’s where the two met, the two became closer.

After three years of the two knowing each other, Apona decided to tell her, tell Bee that she was a goddess. Like, the girl was ten, she should be able to handle this, right?

So one morning, Bee’s eleventh birthday, Apona had everything prepared. She’d give Bee a delicious breakfast, spend the day together, presents, cake for dinner, then their nightly walk down to the beach, where she’d drop the news. This was terrifying. Absolutely so.

Apone woke up at four that morning, sweating heavily, which was odd, as she  _ never _ sweats. She’s always cold, that’s her thing, so why couldn’t she catch her breath?

After a couple of minutes, Apona was back to normal, as in freezing her ass off, wearing a black sweater and black skinny jeans.

After try to calm down after the shock of being,  _ warm _ , she was up and making breakfast for her daughter. Pancakes had always been fun to make, as had bacon, so it was a pretty easy choice of what to make.

It only took an hour or so, but luckily, Bee was always up early. Just as Apona was flipping the last pancake, the kid was stumbling out of her room, wide smile on her face. “Morning mom!”

“G’morning Bee, how’d ya sleep?” Apona asked her child, smiling just as wide as her.

Bee came running to Apona, giving her a huge hug. “Just fine mom, you?” She nodded, smiling at her daughter warmly. They might not be a perfect family with tons of money or a working mom, but they were happy, two misfits finally fitting in.

Though Apona had been nervous this morning, the day went perfectly. The two hung out together all day, eating pizza and cake, before it was the nightly walk. Maybe the most important walk of her life, because Apona was going to tell her daughter what she was, a goddess. An immortal being that would outlive Bee by too many years.

It was definitely the hardest decision of her life, far worse than anything in her life, well leaving Water was pretty hard, this would be a close second.

As the two drove to the beach, Bee was enjoying the casual conversation between the two, while Apona was just panicking. Maybe she just shouldn’t tell her, it was  _ her _ birthday, and a mother shouldn’t ruin her daughter’s special day, but it’s important for Bella to know, what if ten years from now she still hasn’t told her, and Apona hasn’t aged at all, what i-

“Hey mom? You alright? You seem kinda stressed.”

Apona snapped awake, aware of her surroundings for the first time during the drive, “I uh, yeah. Sorry Bee.”

“It’s fine mom, just trying to not die today.”

“Well that’s good.” The rest of the ride was silent, giving Apona a moment to brace herself for the oncoming storm heading her way. It was almost time.

After what felt like seconds, but was probably half an hour, Apona and Bee arrived at the beach, she freaking out, literally shaking with anxiety. As Bee raced to the water, shouting with excitement, the goddess stayed behind, letting her feet drag her to the water.

Bee ran around, acting as though she was seven again, always smiling, always there for Apona, whether she knew that or not.

After five minutes of the eleven year old running around, Apona finally got the nerve to get up and tell her daughter about who she really was. “Hey, uh hon?”

Bee looked over with a start, before bounding over to the Fire goddess like a pup. “Yeah mom?”

“I uh, I need to tell you something.” Apona tried to ignore the wavering of her voice, how it sounded like she was going to put Bee up for adoption once more. “Nothing bad, of course, just something I thought you’d like to know about me, but it’s kinda serious.”

Calming down immediately, Bee nodded seriously, letting her mom continue. “Great, well… I… uh…” How could she just  _ tell _ her daughter this? Like, it’s kinda a big deal, right? Or was she just overcomplicating shit like always? “Anyway? Kid, I just wanted to say that… I love you. I’m so happy that you’ve been brought into my life. I was, so,  _ alone _ , before you. And now I have a family an-“

Apona cut herself off as a sob erupted from her throat. Hot tears streamed down her face, as small arms wrapped around her waist, a head buried into her chest. “I love you too mom. I’m so glad I found you.”


	8. A Cookout, A Proposal, And Tears?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ela and Ilana finally get integrated with regular humans, and make some friends!  
> Sorry this is a tad late by the way, writer's block is a bitch.

Their anniversary had been perfect, the fairy lights and food had made everything look more mystical and special for the two goddesses.

The next months were perfect bliss for Ilana and Ela. They went from day to day, just living in the moment, not worrying about the future, the past, nothing. It was perfect for them, that’s what humanity should live like, the two figured, this is what it should be.

Ela and Ilana soon actually ventured outside to meet humanity. They became fast friends with a few couple’s down the street, Bobbie and Jeff Joseph, Maxine Huff and Anne Reyes, and Roxanne Ramirez and Allan Lynch. The goddesses gained popularity as they revealed “hidden” facts about themselves, Ela’s love to cook and Ilana’s inclination to sleep in  _ all _ the time, completely opposite of Ela.

Bobbie and Roxanne too loved to cook, so once a month, the four couples got together to have a cookout. The first time it was barbecue, the next Korean, then Mexican, barbecue again, and Italian, The next one coming up in a couple of days was Chinese, and Ela was planning on making a vegetarian stir fry and a melon salad. Ilana thought a “melon salad” was an odd idea, until finding out it didn’t not include vegetables.

The days ticked by, and eventually it was the day of the cookout. The couple was ecstatic, it was always a joy to see all of their friends. The two women packed both the stir fry and the melon salad into Tupperware containers, and took off for the Ramirez-Lynch household.

Roxanne opened the door with a pleasant greeting, and guided them to the backyard, even though they had been there plenty of times before. Bobbie and Jeff had already arrived, and were heating some noodles over Roxanne’s grill. Maxine and Anne had yet to arrive, but Ela was told by Allan that they’d be here soon with chocolate cake, not really fitting the menu, but the couple’s didn’t seem to care.

On a picnic table, lay two types of dumplings, clearly labeled pork and vegetarian, Roxanne’s creations no doubt, Allan wasn’t allowed to lay a finger in the kitchen, Roxanne apparently wasn’t over Allan’s one cooking experience in their old apartment.

About twenty minutes later Maxine and Anne arrived carrying a plastic bag holding a chocolate cake. It was clearly a store bought cake, but Anne insisted it was a terrific cake, better than many she’d had.

Soon a small fire was going in a fire pit, and the four couples sat around it, laughing, talking, and enjoying their meals. An hour or so passed, and everyone felt ready for some desert. The melon salad had already been partly eaten by Allan and Anne, unaware it was going to be served for dessert, but a good portion still remained.

Like Anne had said, it was actually a good cake, surprisingly so too. Maxine made a passing comment about the cake being “godlike”, which made Ela and Ilana fall into fits of laughter.

“I’d like to thank you all for another successful cookout,” Roxanne said halfway through dessert, as she should tall among her sitting friends and boyfriend, “Through the past six months you’ve all been fantastic friends and company. I’m so glad to have met you all. Now,” Roxanne turned her attention to Allan, “Al, I love you so much. More than words can explain, you’ve helped me with so much shit, and I hope I’ve done the same, so would you do the honor of helping me through all the future shit we face, together?”

The six friends let out a gasp as Roxanne got down on one knee, and pulled a small box out of her apron pocket which held a beautiful silver band with three gems. Tears welled in both Allan’s and Roxanne’s eyes. “Roxanne, I… of course, I’ll help you face all of our future shit side by side, like Batman and Robin.”

“You dork,” Roxanne choked out through tears as Allan pulled her off the ground and into a strong hold, the six others began to clap furiously.

“Congrats nerds!” Anne shouted, as Maxine elbowed her to shut up. Bobbie and Jeff had giant smiled on their faces, as they hugged the newly engaged couple. Ela and Ilana seemed slightly confused, but followed the boy’s lead, as they too hugged their friends.

The rest of the night was filled with exciting festivities, charades and a game of Clue. The night had lasted longer than normal, but it was an exciting night for them.

As the grandfather clock, a random object Allan had found for pretty cheap, rang twelve times, the three couples decided it’d be a good idea to head home for the night. They hugged their friends one more time, congratulating them and warning them not to wake the neighbors from the bedroom, Ela and Ilana walked the block to their house.

“Hey, did we leave all those lights on when we left?” Ilana asked Ela, who also seemed puzzled and slightly anxious.

“Uh, I don’t believe so babe, you don’t think that.. Maybe, someone could have…” Ela trailed off to what they were both thinking, and rushed to the house, only to find the door was not locked.

Ela took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, as Ilana gripped her hand tight to give a reassuring squeeze. “I’m sure it’s fine hon, let’s just get inside, ‘kay?” Ela nodded, and followed the Nature goddess inside.

Once in their house, they found nothing missing in their living room or dinning room. “See? Maybe we just left a couple lights on and forgot to lock the-” Ilana was suddenly cut off by a loud crash from upstairs followed by a string of curses.

Ela immediately began to panic by hyperventilating and shaking violently. “Hon, I’m going to go check it out, ok? You wait down here.”

Ilana left as Ela clutched her phone, waiting for her wives’ shout to say call the police or that hopefully it was nothing. Nothing would mean that there’s a ghost or something in the house, and as far as she knows, Ela doesn’t  _ think _ ghosts are real, but what does she know?

A minute after Ilana had left, Ela began to get more nervous, what if she had gotten hurt? Or killed? Why hadn’t she said anything? She was supposed to say something, right?

As the anxiety grew, Ela gathered courage from, somewhere, to go venture upstairs to find Ilana.

The floorboards creaked slightly under Ela’s weight as she slowly walked up the stairs. Deep breaths seemed to help slightly, through definitely not completely, which seemed good in this environment, keeping her on her toes at all times.

The first room Ela checked was the bathroom, though nothing was inside, but a plethora of small plants. She then checked the guest bedroom which had never help a purpose in all its existence. As Ela neared the master bedroom however, light talking could be heard from outside.

With a heavy breath and a small ball of energy in her right hand, Ela pushed open the door with a roar of anger. “Get out of my house you, you… uh, whoever you are!”

The talking stopped when Ela entered the room. Ilana was in front of the three other people in the room, and was shaking. “Lana, babe? You alright?” Ela asked confused with the situation.

A small woman stepped forward, who gave a small wave. “Hey Earth, long time no see, eh?” It took a moment for Ela to register the voice but after a minute she knew who it was. Air. But how was she here? Does that mean the others were too?

“Guys?” Ela asked in a small voice, holding back a flood of tears, “Is it really you?”

A curly brown haired woman stepped forward next, “Yup. Sorry it’s taken so long for us to get to you, but I feel like it’s worth it. And you’re still as fiery as ever, you should know that’s not your job.” Water, Ela had a feeling it was.

“Is that Fire behind you guys?”

Water gave a small smile, “Uh no. It’s someone just as important though?” Which definitely confused the hell out of Ela. There’s no one else besides Fire, right? Was she forgetting a goddess?

A tall woman shuffled awkwardly behind Water, she wore a purple dress, long and elegant. But the only one who had worn purple was, “Soul,” Ela said, not quite believing it herself, “But you’re, you’re… you’re dead. We  _ buried _ you.  _ You’re _ the reason we all were separated, how are you, alive?”

The goddess gave a small shrug, tears in her eyes. “I don’t know, but it’s  _ so _ good to see the two of you again.”

Ilana had began to begin breathing at a regular pace, her face blotchy and sniffling slightly. “I’m so glad you guys are here! But where’s Fire?”

Water’s face immediately grew grave, “Well, I figured she’d be either here or Antarctica, we’ve obviously explored both, so she has to be in the one place we haven’t checked, Australia.”

 


	9. Stella Has To Save The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella, Lihn, and Kai have a bit of trouble convincing Nature Wives™ that they should come with them to get Fire (Apona).

Stella had figured that it would be easier to persuade Earth and Nature, sorry, Ela and Ilana, to come with them to Australia. Apparently they had  _ jobs _ and lives’ here in Florida, friends, coworkers, human stuff. How they managed to do all that, it was beyond her.

Turns out they had just come from a friendly cookout, where one of their friends had just proposed to her boyfriend? Like, does this happen often in the human world?

_ Also _ , Ela and Ilana were together? A huge shocker to Lihn, Stella, and Kai, the three had just figured they would be roommates or something. But no, they were together and married. No kids though like Stella and Daniel. 

But they didn’t want to leave. They said that they liked it, living as humans. They loved the experience, the monthly cookouts, everything that came with it. And as much as they cared for Fire, they didn’t want to leave their human lives for several months.

“Are you serious !? Kai shouted, enraged at the Nature and Earth goddesses, “You leave your continent to come live here in Florida for  _ each other _ , but you won’t leave to find my  _ love _ ? My  _ Fire _ ? Why the hell not?”

Ela rolled her eyes with a sigh, “We told you, we have a life here. I work at a  _ law firm _ , and Lana works for a fuc-” Lihn cut her off with a stern look, “Sorry. A  _ freaking _ library. We’re part of the gardening club for Pete's sake! We have responsibilities here! We need to pay bills, visit our friends, and whatnot. We can’t just get up and  _ leave _ !”

Kai stomped around the dining room table, the sink shaking dangerously. “But Fire! She’s part of your family!  _ Our _ family! We can’t just abandon her in Australia!”

“Well then don’t!” Ela shot back, “Leave without me and Lana, you can go get your precious  _ love _ .”

The room went silent, as Kai stood there with her mouth open wide. “I, but, we’re a  _ family _ , you don’t abandon family.”

“Well then maybe we’re not a family anymore. We haven’t seen each other in millennia, literally. We’ve matured as people, as  _ goddesses _ . Maybe we’re all not the same as we were back on Pangaea, and maybe that’s a good thing. Ilana and I are happy here in Florida, we have friends and a job, a life here. Hell, probably Stella and Lihn did too before you came and dragged them on your epic fantasy quest.”

Lihn coughed awkwardly, “Actually, I was just alone on Antarctica, with penguins. I’m kinda glad to be outta there.”

“Oh, well, Stella probably had a life, with as how social she is. And you took her away from that. You took Lihn away from her penguins, which probably relied on her in some way all because you can’t grow up. Have you even thought that Fire may not love you anymore!”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Stella could see that Ela regretted saying that. Though she may not seem like it, Kai had always had self-confidence issues, doubting herself and her power as a goddess. Fire had definitely helped her with that when they were together, but apart, who knew how bad it could get.

Kai took a step back from Ela, and ran outside, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Ear- sorry, Ela, why would you say that!” Lihn shouted at the Earth goddess, who wasn’t saying anything and appeared to have no regret. “You know she gets self-conscious, and with  _ that  _ comment, I hate to say it, but you’ve crossed the line. Come on Stella, we’re getting Kai.” With a swish of her elegant purple dress, Lihn walked to the open door, leaving Stella, Ilana, and Ela in her wake. “Stella, are you coming?”

“No. I do care for Kai, but maybe Ela and Ilana need some comfort as of the moment. I’ll see Kai later, alright?”

Lihn sighed, but continued on her way out the door, leaving the three goddesses alone. “Why’d you stay. Are you just trying to get us to come with you guys on your  _ magical adventure _ ?”

“Uh, yeah no,” Stella said, turning around the face the Nature and Earth goddess, “I’d love for you two to come and everything, but I get it. I have a family too, a husband and a kid. They mean everything to me. And yeah, I left them, but I needed to know that everyone was ok. So you don’t have to come with us, I just wanted to make sure the two of you were alright.”

“Thank you, Stella,” Ilana stepped forward, smiling brilliantly at her, “It means a lot for you to come all this way for just us, we care about you, though we haven’t seen each other in millennia.”

As Stella finished her speech of sorts, the room fell silent, giving her the perfect, if not slightly awkward moment to escape outside to comfort her other friends.

She opened the slightly creaking door to see Kai crying on the front porch step, with Lihn having her arms around her. Lihn looked up as the door opened, and Stella motioned for her to head inside.

“Hey Kai. How are you holding up?” Stella took a seat next to what was essentially her family.

She scoffed, “About as well as I can after being told that the only one I’ve ever loved may not anymore. I’ve been so busy thinking about getting all of us together, that I haven’t thought about  _ any _ of you, you have a family, and so do Ela and Ilana, I've just been a selfish bitch. I’m sorry.”

“Oh Kai, it’s not your fault. You just wanted us all together, that isn’t a bad thing! And you weren’t selfish.  _ We _ all have wanted to be together again too. So it’s not just you, it's all of us. And even if you keep thinking that, Ela should still apologize. What she said definitely crossed the line, I think she’s just tired and frustrated.”

Kai nodded, tears finally ceasing, “Uh thanks Stella. That really helped. I know we haven’t seen each other in literally forever, but thanks.”

Stella grabbed her friend close, as the two sat under the glimmer stars, just enjoying each other’s presence.


	10. Kai Gets Fuckin' Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, excluding Apona, is reunited at last and begin to make plans to get get her. Kai starts to drown however, ever doubtful about her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this chapter is so late. As mentioned on my tumblr, I've been sick recently, and had a bit of writer's block.

 

Kai knew that asking Ela and Ilana to come with them was selfish, of course she did! She knew asking them to come with her was going to be tough, but she hadn’t expected this.

She had expected them to say no, but when Ela kept yelling at her, let’s just say it wasn’t good for her confidence. And of course, Stella and Lihn had helped, but her thoughts kept getting darker, swirling into a pool of disappointment and regrets, Kai was drowning and she could only think of one person who could potentially help, Fire.

Her Fire was sure to fix all of this, right? That’s what she had thought before Ela had told her “Fire may not love her anymore”. Which was ridiculous… until that pool dragged her deeper, and deeper still. Of course Fire would have moved on, it’d had been millions of years! She probably had a large family, kids, grandchildren even.

“Had Fire aged?” was the main question circling Kai’s brain. They all had the ability to, hell, Stella had aged a bit, now the oldest out of them, looking around thirty, unlike the young “twenty” the other five, well maybe four.

If Fire had a family, maybe she had aged quite a bit in order to fit in with the rest of humanity. Maybe she had even given up her powers, and just stopped using them completely, in fear that her family would find out.

As the “what if’s” and “maybe’s” piled up in her mind, Kai sunk deeper and deeper into the pool, drowning, and how it is ironic for the goddess of Water to drown in her own misery, her own despair.

As the four goddesses around her talked about how to continue from there, Kai stayed silent, debating herself how to continue. Should they even go find her? She had most definitely moved on by now. So there was no point in even going. She should just go back to Africa, and enjoy her half-life, without Fire.

Out of nowhere, Ilana stood. “I’m going to go with you guys, to get Fire.” This was certainly a shook to everyone in the room, including Ela.

“Lana, what the fuck are you talking about? We have a life here. We can’t just leave it all behind.”

Ilana sighed, “I know Ela, but these guys are our family. We can’t leave  _ them _ behind too. Plus it wouldn’t be forever, just until we find Fire. Australia’s pretty small anyway. It should definitely be quicker than any of the others. And like, these guys came for us, it’d be a kinda shitty move to pull if we just totally avoided her. Right?”

Ela was quiet, “Lana, I get it, but what about our life here? We can’t just,  _ duck out _ for the few months or so. We have jobs! And lives! We can’t abandon them.”

“El,  _ please _ just trust me on this. Our lives will still be here for us when we get back. Fire, may… not be. We have to go get her, before she uh… ya know what I mean.”

Apparently, only Lihn knew what she was talking about, because she began to talk next. “Listen, Ela. I get it, you care about your life here. I kinda cared about my life back in Antarctica, but, you guys are my only family. And yeah, Stella has an actual family, and aged with them. But now she’s here! With us, and of course you have a life here, but your  _ family _ need you now. So please, come with us.” The room went silent as Lihn held her hand out to her wife, “Please, El, we need you with us,  _ I _ need you with me.”

The three other goddesses waited with bated breath for Ela’s answer. “Ilana, I, I, I love you. To uh, Pangaea and back. But I can’t. We, or I guess,  _ I _ , have a life here. And I can’t give that up to find our friend who might have forgotten about us? I can’t leave for god knows how long, just for that. I’m sorry.”

The room was tense with emotion. “Are you  _ fucking _ kidding me!” Kai exploded with anger, marching up to Ela, “Are, you, fucking, kidding me? You’re not  _ coming _ ? Even after we traveled all the way around the goddamn  _ world _ to find you? I can’t fucking believe what I’m hearing! Even your  _ wife _ is coming with us! And you’re  _ still _ not going to Australia for a few months? Un-fucking believable.”

The room fell silent once again, the three other goddesses waiting for Ela’s response. “I- I… I’m sorry. It’s just a commitment I’m not sure if I  _ can _ make.”

“El, I get it. I  _ really _ do,” Lihn sighed, gently pushing past Kai, “I understand that you don’t want to leave your life here, it’s a good one too, I’ll admit, but it’ll still be here for you when you get back.”

Ela scoffed, “You’re one to talk about ‘being here for us when we get back’. Like you haven’t disappeared for millennia, and popped up out of nowhere! Where the hell have you been for the past millennia! And don’t just say Antarctica, ‘cause we  _ all _ saw you dead! So tell us,  _ Soul _ , what have you been doing?”

Her outburst left the goddesses speechless, and slightly agreeing with it. Lihn had been dead the last time anyone had seen her, and now she was just here alive. Kai had figured that she’d talk about it later, but Lihn had never brought it up,  _ ever _ . Anytime Stella or Kai had brought it up on their journey here, she just ignored it or mumbled something about Antarctica. In hindsight, it  _ really _ should have been more obvious to them, but the Water and Air goddesses were just  _ so _ happy to have her back, back and alive.

Lihn was silent as the other four realized how, suspicious she had been recently. Even Ilana had some realization, even though she had just came back for her. “Lihn?” the Nature goddess asked hesitantly, “Are, where, where have you been?  _ What _ have you been doing?”

The Soul goddess still didn’t speak, making the tension in the room rise more than necessary for such an easy question. It was an easy question… right? Well, it seemed to Kai that it’d be an easy question to answer, until Lihn began backing up towards the door. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, barely audible to Ela and Kai as they were the furthest from her, and Lihn ran. Slamming the door hard behind her, purple dress billowing behind her in the cold night wind.


	11. Lihn Might Be in Some Trouble...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lihn's escaped her friends, only to run into a slightly more serious problem.

Lihn had expected the question to come eventually, maybe in a year or a few months, where she’d have time to prepare an answer, but not this soon.  _ “What have you been doing?” _ Her bare feet slammed on the cold pavement, the chill air piercing her skin with each step, each step away from  _ them _ .  _ “What have you been doing?” _

She couldn’t get Ela’s question out of her head. It rattled around, echoing through her skull, making it hard to think and breathe.  _ “What have you been doing?” _ Her dress moved with the wind, allowing the crisp wind to easily bite her legs.

Why couldn’t they have just ignored her “death”. Just been done with it? Why did they have to go to Antarctica?  _ “What have you been doing?”  _ She was  _ safe _ there, able to do as she pleased without too much interference. Even he wasn’t too much of an issue there, only the occasional message every hundred years or so about whatever he was doing at the moment. But now she was free.   _ “What have you been doing?”  _ Free to do as he said. So not “free” pe rse, but free from Antarctica. Now she couldn’t just say that she couldn’t because of the barrier, couldn’t lie about meeting him again.

Ugh, why did she have to meet him back on Pangaea. Where everyone knew and worshiped her. Why not  _ now _ , where she was just some woman in a purple gown, running through the Floridan streets.  _ “What have you been doing?” _

She could hear his whisper as she ran, murmuring words of comfort in her ear. She almost laughed, the fact that he could be comforting.   _ “What have you been doing?” _ Lihn wanted to scream.  _ Why _ ?  _ Why _ ? She felt her eyes prick with tears, and attempted to subdue them.

_ “What have you been doing?”  _ The whispers slowly grew louder with each passing moment, with the silence growing louder and louder between them. ‘ _ My darling _ ’ his voice cut through the quiet air, stopping Lihn instantaneously. Had she been running towards him? That’d be the only way… right? Or was it that he had just grown stronger since she’d  _ turned _ him. Her stomach turned at the thought.

The night was silent, as Lihn turned to examine her surroundings. She was on a road, that much she knew, with few street lights illuminating the area.  _ “What have you been doing?” _ Her head still pounded with the question, her unanswered question. How long had she been running? Where was she? ‘ _ Darling. _ ’ His alluring voice sliced through Ela’s question which hammered at her skull.

“Yes?” Her question was startling to herself, to hear her hoarse voice audible for the first time since she’d left Ela and Ilana’s house.

A soft chuckle echoed through her mind, ‘ _ Oh, I can speak to you freely at last. Without the annoyance of that  _ persistent _ barrier. _ ’ Lihn laughed weakly with her love, as he spoke again. ‘ _ My Soul, my lovely Soul. We  _ must _ meet up,  _ soon _. Say, do you have enough strength to transport yourself to me? _ ’

A soft “no” left her lips before she could truly process what he was saying. Did he truly think she could do that on a whim? It was easy when being on Pangaea, but with the continents separated, it was nearly impossible.

‘ _ Of course not.’ _ he sighed, disappointed,  _ ‘You always were weaker than I was. It is no problem my love, I have been saving my strength for a while now, I will come to you. _ ’

Fear gripped her heart. No, he couldn’t come to her. It’d be like before, though a small part of her hoped he had changed. He had changed into the man he was before turning. Before power and immortality had consumed his existence.

Lihn couldn’t move, whether that was his doing, her own, or her body’s inability to run while she could out of fear of what could happen. So she waited as ten minutes passed, then twenty, and then half an hour, and still no sign of him.

Happily, Lihn sighed out of relief. She was free at last. She could go and be anywhere. He had no hold on her anymore, he would  _ never _ be able to control her.

“Ah, hello my love.” Anxiety and grief washed over her. No, there’s no way he should be able to transport himself to her. Maybe he had waited since the barrier’s broke? But that also wasn’t possible, as she hadn’t transported either since then, since Pangaea at least. “How have you been?”

She gave a shaky nod as the man moved closer to her. Lihn could see him fully now, caught in the beam from the street light. His tall figure towered above her own, making him  _ almost _ impossibly tall. He had been tall before turning, and height was a side effect that she hadn’t considered at the time. A perfect golden curl fell from behind his ear as he bent down to her. “Perfect,” he almost purred, “I am glad you have been well.”

Lihn took a weak breath, before speaking to her reunited lover. “H- hello, hello  _ Adam _ , how have you been my beloved?”

Adam tilted his head at a nearly improbable angle, as he stood up straight again, “Now, what have I said about your stuttering? I will let it slide,  _ for now _ , but in the future I do expect better out of you, understood?” Lihn gave a curt nod, thankful for his generosity at the moment. “Excellent. Now that we are reunited, you  _ do _ have a place for the two of us to stay, do you not?” Lihn had braced herself for this question, even though it made her want to scream, of course she didn’t, how would that have even been possible? She had  _ just _ gotten here, she didn’t even have enough power to transport, yet enough to convince a human that their house was hers.

“I’m sorry Adam, I don’t have a place for you to stay, yet that is. I can find somewhere acceptable I swea-”

He cut her off, not with an expected slap, but a hard grip on her left shoulder. “As expected, Fortunately, I  _ do _ have an adequate place for us to stay. Let us go my love.” All breath left her as Lihn felt her stomach jerk, and her feet leave the ground momentarily. And like that, it was over. He had transported again? How? Had he really been saving up since he had been turned?

Lihn now found herself in a spacious bedroom, with a large bed pushed against the furthest wall in the room. Adam let go of her shoulder, which immediately stung as the cool air pressed against the bruised piece of skin, and turned to smile down at her.

“Welcome home, my  _ Soul _ .”


	12. So, What Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apona is interrupted by an unexpected knock on her door. Has the pizza man really come to the wrong house, again?

Apona was cooking dinner when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked down briefly at the pasta she was boiling, if she left now to answer the door, it’d be far too overcooked to eat. She sighed, when Bee rushed past her, to unlock the door. “I got it mom!”

The Fire goddess looked at her daughter lovingly, “Thanks hun, I love you!” Bee said something back, but Apona was once again absorbed in making sure the pasta didn’t turn out awful.

“Hi! Are you new the the complex? My mom’s cooking right now, but I’m sure she’d love to meet you… hey mom! Get it here, we have new neighbors, I’ll get the pasta!” Bee came careening through the door, as Apona stepped back to let her daughter finish the meal.

She headed to the front door to see four slightly out of place women. “Hi, sorry if my daughter was a bit much, I’m Apona. It’s great to meet you four.”

The woman in the red tank top looked distressed, before stepping away a few feet. “I- I’m sorry, ma’am, this was a bad idea. We shouldn’t have came and-”

Apona laughed, “Nonsense. Of course it’s alright if you came to say hello. Say, where did you say you were moving into?”

The shortest one stepped forward a bit. “Uh,  _ Apona _ , hi. I’m Stella, this is Ilana, Ela, and the freaked one is Kai. We’re actually not moving in. We’re here to speak with you about… ya know. You know, right?” Stella asked, seeming uncertain of what exactly was the correct thing to say.

“Oh god. You’re not going to take her away, are you? Please, I’ve worked  _ so _ hard for this, you four have  _ no _ idea. I can’t, I just can’t…” Apona stepped away from the door, trying to hold back tears. If these four were going to take away her  _ daughter _ , there was no way she’d do it while crying. “I’m sorry for my appearance, at apparently this unexpected time. I was just cooking dinner, come in, please.” Ela, Ilana, and Stella walked in, with Kai following closely behind, all four seeming slightly out of place as they wandered through the apartment, before standing in the living room, partly separated from the kitchen. “Sorry for the uh, uncleanness of the apartment, I wasn’t aware anyone was going to stop by.”

“Apona, you  _ do _ know what we’re here to discuss, right?” Ela asked, leaning against the wall and wrapping an arm around Ilana’s waist.

She began to panic even more than earlier. ‘Oh god, were they Bee’s new parents? That’d make the most sense, they seem to be in a healthy relationship… shit, I shoulda been a better mom.’ Apona thought as the four started her down. “You’re here to take away, Bee, sorry, Bella, right? I just don’t understand, I thought I was all good in the adoption process?”

“I’m sorry,” Kai cut in suddenly, “you thought we were here for you  _ kid _ ? Why would we be here for her? We’re  _ obviously _ here for you!”

“I’m going to jail?” Apona screeched, every single terrible outcome rushing through her brain, trying to figure out what she did wrong.

Kai stepped forward out of nowhere, “No you idiot! Why the fuck would you be going to bring you to jail? Do  _ we _ look like policemen? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one out of the six of us!”

Apona opened her mouth to yell more at Kai, when the line of “ _ the six of us _ ” struck a chord. “Oh, oh. Oh my god. Oh no. I’m,  _ so _ sorry.” Her hands shook, staring in shock at her old friends, her old family. She didn’t realize tears had been streaming down her face, until a small hand offered her a box of tissues. “Thank you darling,” she muttered to her daughter, when she realized that her two families had collided at long last. “Oh, Bee, these are your aunts, and Water. My Water.”

Kai gave a small smile to Bee, before Apona ran into her chest. “I missed you so much Fire,” she murmured into Apona’s hair, “I thought you had left me behind. And you have a kid! Who’s… kid?”

The Fire goddess gave a small laugh, “She’s adopted you nerd, and why would  _ I _ , have left  _ you _ ? I figured you’d left me.”

The two stayed there, until a light cough was heard throughout the room. Five heads went spinning to see a small eleven year old, hand on one hip. “Are any of you going to tell me who  _ any _ of you are? Or is my mom going to keep hugging this stranger?”

Ela burst out laughing, Ilana followed close behind. “Oh my god, Apona. She sounds  _ just _ like you!” Ela wheezed out, gasping for air between laughter.

Apona covered her face with one hand, before acknowledging her kid.  “Well, Bee, you see. This uh, is my family. They’re the ones I grew up with. This is, god I sound like a broken record, this is your aunt Ela, Ilana, and Stella. And this is your… my, uh. Wait- Kai. We’re going to have to talk in a moment, about…  _ this _ . And this is Kai.”

With that, Apona pulled Kai into her room and slammed the door behind her. “So, Apona, what do you want to talk about?” Kai asked nervously, wringing her hands.

“Sorry, that was… just  _ a lot _ , all at once. I’ve, I’ve missed you ya know?” She asked quietly, looking up at her, girlfriend? Wife? Who knows at this point. “I just, wanted to figure out what we are, like now. You know?”

Kai started to chuckle lightly, “So, you’re not breaking up with me? Cause if so, that’d be a pretty shitty move, huh? After what? Four point six billion years?”

Apona burst out laughing, cheeks tinted red. “No, I’m not breaking up with you. I’m just a tad confused at where to start with all this, you know? What are we now? Girlfriends? Wives? Also, are Nature and Earth,  _ together _ ? Cause you owe me. I called it back then.”

“What do you want?” Kai asked, pretending to be exasperated, smile hinted at on her face.

“Hmm,” Apona said, tapping her chin, “Let me think… I want a coffee date, with you, obviously. Just the two of us, ok?”

A full smile leapt upon the Water goddess’ face, “Of course, my love… Is it alright if I still call you that?” Apona nodded shyly, as Kai pulled their heads together, noses brushing the other’s. “I love you  _ so _ much my love.”

Their lips touched briefly, before the two pulled back, almost in sync. “I love you too.” Apona murmured under her breath, looking at the love of her life, finally returned at last.


	13. The Lovers Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ela, surprisingly, isn't regretful about coming with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird updating schedule recently, I'll try my best to update next Wednesday.

Going with her friends, was the best decision Ela had ever made. Well, besides marrying Ilana, but this probably came in a close second. How could she have ever doubted going with them? And sure, maybe she’d be leaving her human life behind, but this would only last for so long, and she could get back to living in Florida with her lovely wife.

Plus, seeing Apona and Kai together again was almost too cute to be true. They were constantly sitting next to each other, nearly on top of the other. She had figured that Stella would be third wheeling with the two couples, but no. The Air goddess was “babysitting” Apona’s kid, Bella. They were practically the same height, which made the two playing some video game together even more humorous.

“So,” Bella said at last, “Who exactly  _ are _ you four? I get that you used to be friends or something, but why have you guys come all together? What, did you plan this like ten years ago and mom forgot?”

The room fell into silence as the goddesses struggled to find some sort of excuse to explain why they had only found Apona now. And why they had all traveled from the United States, rather than just using the internet or anything else.

Laughing nervously, Apona spoke first. “Well you see kiddo, uh, sorry. I just… Kai?  _ You  _ wanna explain?” Apona nudged her, girlfriend? Ela honestly no clue of what the two were to each other, and they didn’t seem too sure either.

“Well… we made a promise to each other, a  _ long _ time ago, that we’d find each other again one day if we needed to. The six of u-”

“Uh, the  _ six _ of you?” Bella asked accusingly.

“Yeah, our other friend, died,” Apona muttered, her head lowering slightly, “that’s what made us fall apart.” Ela felt as though she had been punched in the gut. ‘Shit, they had forgotten to tell Apona that they found Lihn, that she was alive and had run off.’

The tension of the small apartment lifted quickly, dinner had definitely helped the friends relax. Around seven, Bella stood up, motioning for her mo to do the same. Apona and Bella quickly got on shoes, and began to head for the front door.

“Uh, where are you two going?” Kai asked, seeming almost jealous to lose her love once more.

Apona, flustered, gesturing meaningless with her hands. “Sorry, I just realized. It’s a daily tradition for Bella and I go head to the ocean. Would you four like to come with us? If you want of course, I wouldn’t want to be uh… yeah. Sorry.”

Kai stood up quickly, nearly knocking over a nearby lamp. “I’ll go!” She said rather quickly, causing her friends to laugh at her eagerness.

The three others seemed to share the same idea, as three voices said, in almost a scary unison said, “I’m good.” Kai and Apona flushed, causing Kai to nearly fall over as she put on her shoes.

“Have fun you three!” Stella shouted, as the door closed behind them. “Oh, I forgot how cute they were together. I’ve missed this, aren’t you glad you came with us Ela?”

Ela smiled warmly at her wife and friend. “Of course! I actually regret even thinking about  _ not _ going. Which, as you know, is rare.” Ilana wrapped her arms around Ela, leaning into her wife.

“I love you El, thanks for coming with us.” Ilana muttered, snuggling into her wife. Ela only smiled, kissing her forehead gently. Stella smiled at the two, content with where they were at the moment, it was peaceful to say the least. Even if Lihn wasn’t here, it still was perfect for the moment.


	14. shit. (not a chapter, sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops. i may have fucked up.

Hey ya'll. So, I have to apologize. I've been meaning to work on Elementals since the first of March. And I apologize in advance for the piss-poor excuse of which, I've had a ton of shit happening since I stopped posting frequently. Some of it bad, most of it actually (and surprisingly) good.

However, I now have much more free time on my hands, and will (hopefully, don't get your hopes up) be able to post somewhere in the next week or so. The problem with not working on Elementals for essentially two months, is I don't exactly have a ton of new ideas.

So hopefully, I'll be able to post soon. If not please don't kill me, but I'm hoping as much as you.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Love ya'll!

 

\- Sammie G.

 


End file.
